


The Voice of the Crow

by Corinne K (Corinne_K)



Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Angst, Because Hideo Ishikawa is awesome, Crossover, Gen, Ninjas and shinigami, Shunuki if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corinne_K/pseuds/Corinne%20K
Summary: A soul appears in Rukongai with a destructive and seemingly unbound spiritual pressure. In the Maggot's Nest, the Captain Commander conducts an interrogation of sorts. What is it about the prisoner that can unearth memories and revive sorrows?
One-shot dedicated to Hideo Ishikawa - voice actor for both Naruto and Bleach - fueling my fictional crushes since circa 2005...





	

Never the croaking of a crow was anything but a bad omen. 

 

"Neh, Soi Fon Taicho... can you explain why exactly I need to see this prisoner?" 

"Extraordinary spiritual pressure, unleashed in destructive waves of black flames, abilities akin to hypnosis. I will let you figure out the rest for yourself." 

The Second Division Captain signaled the guard to open the gate to the lowest level of the Maggot's Nest.  

Three shinigami passed through. The Captain Commander took the lead, followed in rank by the other Captain, and then his trusted Lieutenant. The two women walked in the shadow of the leader. Close in stature, but with very different concerns in mind.  

Nanao hesitated. She would not overstep the hierarchical chain to thread closer to her captain, but there was a message she needed to deliver, a message she had not have the chance - nor the heart - to pass until then. It concerned the prisoner.  

They stopped at another checkpoint. It was made known to the Commander that he was to proceed on his own.  

_'Warn him about the voice.'_ Yadomaru Taicho had said. The Eighth Division had happened upon the hazardous soul in Rukongai, two nights before, and even the Captain, covered in protective gear and flaring up all her reiatsu, had struggled to enter the shed where the man had barricaded himself. He ended up turning himself in without resistance when promised to be kept under lock and key, where his powers could harm no one. 

But Nanao had missed her chance. She looked at the white haori in front of her, waiting for the disarmament of the kido barrier. A muffled force oozed from the inside even with the gate still half locked. Fire.  

"Taicho..." She said. He turned back to face her. Never did he fail to acknowledge her, even from the heights of power and duty where he now stood. She bit her lip, he cocked his eyebrow, she lowered her gaze. He would have to deal with it on his own, she thought. She had failed him.  

The Captain Commander walked into the small compartment, facing a second door. Soi Fon ordered the the first gate closed, and the fiery reiatsu was overwhelmed by the intoxicating smell of flowers and the suffocating dust of bones.  

He walked down the hall alone. The prisoner had a strong reiatsu, yes, but even with seki seki in the picture, he could tell that it was not monstruous to the point of requiring his personal attention. He approached the cell with caution. A young man sat on the floor, hands around his knees, eyes closed. Long black hair made coarse by neglect, black practical garments in tatters, a sort of torn up mail peaking from under the sleeves, a ring with a red stone glistening on one finger and a chain with three rings around his neck, under the seki seki binder. And then... where his eyes should be... 

"I see why they sent me here... Figuring I might pity myself for having lost one eye in battle, they sent me to the presence of one who's been deprived of both..." 

The prisoner did not reply or react to the comment in any way. 

"Well, pardon me for the rude introduction. Greetings. I am Kyoraku Shunsui, Captain of the First Division of the Gotei 13 and Commander of this army of souls." 

The prisoner did not shift but a small movement of lips seemed to acknowledge the greeting. 

"The conditions in this place are pretty dire. I feel no malice in your soul. If you have any interest in getting out of here there might be opportunities for rehabilitation." 

The man finally stood. A moment to focus and then it's as if he'd mapped out the space in his head. He took a step towards the bars. Burning wind pumped by an invisible fan, croacking of crows, faded black shadows, like flapping wings scattering around him. 

"No malice?" He said. "How can you say so with such ease, Captain Commander?" 

Silk. Moonlit summer nights. The smell of tea and medicinal oil. That same voice, serene and warm, crooning so gently as sleep came upon him. Again, that voice, fresh and vigorous rubbing him back to consciousness. Bright jade on pure white.

"I understand." 

The prisoner edged closer to the bars but stood still on his side of the divide. No more would he yearn for freedom, let alone comfort, or understanding.  

"I am Uchiha Itachi, a mass murderer, a traitor and a criminal for hire. I believe my current situation befits my deeds." 

"I do believe you are passing upon yourself a harsher judgment than that which was passed upon you. I would expect someone with such track record to have entered through the gates of hell, but here you are." 

"Justice. What is it made of? Who shall judge and who shall judge the judge? Why is my judgment of less value than that of a god? Why is a god of more value than a friend?" 

"What?" 

The heavy force of bones and wind threw the prisoner against the opposite wall. There was a flat hit and he slid down to the ground, going back to his initial position. He laughed. 

"Tell me what you know, or else..." Kyoraku's voice roared.

The laughter died out in a dry chuckle. 

"I know nothing. I once had the ability to sneak into other people's minds, torture them there. Now that I've crossed over, it's the tortured thoughts of other minds that seem to sneak into mine... that's all. But my mouth will remain closed henceforth." 

"I see. You must have heard it then..."

The prisoner raised his head, as if startled, or trying to use a sense he no longer possessed. 

"... your own voice." 

They remained in silence. The prisoner covered his empty eye sockets with his palms.  

"Yes, I can hear it." 

"Very well. I hope you reconsider your choice of atonement. Ask for me if you do." 

"Thank you." 

The prisoner's head dipped once again between his knees. The Captain Commander left the Maggot's Nest and returned to his affairs. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been teasing me for ages and today I finally decided to jot it down. I always watch animes in their original dub because I like the sound of Japanese language. I think, in a way, the voice actors count a lot to make me like or dislike a character. Ishikawa, who voiced both Itachi and Ukitake is one of those cases. Hope you enjoy this little piece of angst and fangirling!  
> Comments are welcome, as always!  
> Cheers!


End file.
